El Malvado
by bigi43
Summary: Nunca pensó Severus Snape,que la vida de ella estaría en sus manos, nunca pensó ella que estaria en manos de el Malvado...
1. Chapter 1

Hola hoy les traigo un cuento de mi querido Severus Snape dedicado a mi lectora Mimbel…

Como todos sabemos los personajes no los inventé yo, van por cuenta y cargo de JKR…

Solo para mayores de 18 años…

Besitos bigi

OoO

Prólogo.

Voldemort había caído en la trampa, y ahora estaba muerto, Harry Potter ayudado por el ED, pero principalmente por Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy, había terminado con la peor pesadilla del mundo mágico, el plan de Dumbledore había salido a la perfección, ese iba a ser el mejor año de Hogwarts…

Y lo fue para muchos alumnos, pero no para ella, no, para Mimbel Plat, una estudiante, buena, apocada… la chica había tenido una penosa infancia, ya que a pesar del gran amor de su madre, sufrió las degradaciones de su padrastro, sobre todo al no ser la gran bruja que todos esperaban…

Su timidez le había ocasionado en varias oportunidades las burlas de sus compañeros, también de algún que otro profesor, al decir verdad, solo un profesor disfrutaba humillándola, Severus Snape…

Mimbel estaba con su grupo de amigas tomarían el expreso de Hogwarts que llevaría al reencuentro con sus seres queridos…pero el destino quiso que todo cambiara para ella, esa noche, la noche en que regresaba a su hogar…

Capitulo 1

-Hola, ya estoy en casa -gritó la Mimbel ni bien se apareció en la chimenea que daba al viejo comedor de la muy vieja casa que habitaba con su madre…

-¿Pero miren quien llegó? ¡La mejor bruja de Hogwarts!-burló.

- ¡Madre! ¡Llegué! -gritó casi desesperada, algo no andaba bien, su madre siempre la esperaba cuando ella regresaba de Hogwarts…- ¿Y mi madre? Se atrevió a preguntar…

-La perra de tu madre, se fue a trabajar, llega en un rato -dijo el hombre molesto, mientras se tiraba en un sillón y abría una lata de cerveza muggle.

-¿Trabajar? ¿Desde cuando mi madre trabaja? Si con el dinero que nos dejo mi padre…

-Ya déjate de chillar, mocosa mal educada, tu madre trabaja desde que a mí se me antoja que lo haga, porque yo no lo voy a hacer, y con respecto a la mugrosa herencia del muggle que tenías por padre, ¡Se acabó! No queda ni un peso, ni un galeón.

Mimbel se hizo a un lado, se notaba que su padrastro estaba bebiendo hacía rato, lo más probable era que estuviera borracho, así que sin discutir se fue hacia su cuarto…

Al entrar en la que alguna vez había sido su habitación se encontró con que no tenía muebles, y toda su ropa estaba guardada en cajas…la chica no pudo aguantar la situación y salió a enfrentar a su padrastro.

-¡Qué han hecho con mis cosas! -salió gritando la chica.

-Tus porquerías se vendieron todas, porque necesitamos el dinero.

-¡¿Para que?! ¡Para tus vicios!...

El hombre tomó a la chica de los pelos y la arrastró hasta la puerta de calle, dónde la arrojó tirándole encima las pocas cajas de ropa que todavía conservaban.

-¡Vete de aquí, Mimbel! Si no quieres que tu madre sufra las consecuencias, le diré que tenías prisa, que tenías que marcharte, eres una asquerosa sangre sucia, la vergüenza de la familia, no se como me he casado con Cassandra, debí darme cuanta que mi apellido peligraba por una escoria como tú, tendrías que estar muerta Mimbel, o mejor dicho nunca tendrías que haber nacido.

El hombre iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara de la chica, cuando advirtió que el bolso de viaje estaba todavía en el sillón del recibidor, entonces abrió el mismo y buscó en él los pocos galeones que la chica tenía, con una gran sonrisa sacó todo lo que pudo dejándole solo para el pasaje del tren de vuelta al colegio...

-¡Vete de aquí Mimbel! -reiteró. En ese momento la chica vio que llegaba su madre.

-¡Hija! -gritó Cassandra. Mimbel se abrazó fuertemente a ella.

-¡Tu hija se tiene que ir pronto! -dijo Alan, el padrastro.

-Hija ¿Pensabas no esperarme?

Mimbel tuvo ganas de decirle todo lo acontecido, pero observó la cara de la mujer, estaba muy demacrada, se notaba que no dormía lo suficiente, y pudo ver moretones en sus brazos, hacía apenas un año que su madre se había casado con ese mago, tenía que irse de ahí y buscar ayuda -pero de quien -pensó.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 "El regreso"

No sabía que hacer, estuvo más de una hora vagabundeando por en andén 9 ¾, tenía que tomar el expreso de Hogwarts e ir por ayuda, sabía que en el colegio solo McGonagal la ayudaría, pero como volver hoy, justo ahora, si desde hacía unos años atrás el ministerio había determinado que ningún alumno se podía quedar en el castillo para las Navidades, si hasta los profesores iban a pasar las fiestas con sus familias…

Cerró los ojos, quiso pensar que todo era como antes, cuando siempre quedaba un grupo de alumnos, con algunos profesores, pero ella era Mimbel Plat, y nunca había sido afortunada, así que si volvía se encontraría el castillo desierto, o lo que era peor con Snape adentro…

Sonrió por su ocurrencia y sin pensarlo más subió al tren que ya se marchaba, recorrió los vagones y no había nadie, absolutamente nadie, el tren parecía tenebroso, Mimbel sintió un escalofrío y se acurrucó en un vagón, estaba cansada, tan cansada que se quedó dormida…

Un sacudón la hizo despertar de golpe, y gracias a sus reflejos, logró bajar del tren antes que arrancara nuevamente…

Caminó durante mucho tiempo por el sendero que llegaba a Hogwarts, ella había realizado muchas veces el trayecto, sin embargo todo era más espantoso al estar sola, escuchaba los animales y el zumbar de viento, quería llegar de una vez, buscar a la directora y pedirle ayuda para rescatar a su madre…pensó en su miedo, en su soledad del momento, pero ¿Qué era lo que tanto la asustaba? Si ella siempre estaba sola...

Estaba casi congelada, un agua nieve la había acompañado durante todo el camino, sus pies estaban entumecidos y sus piernas parecían no querer seguir adelante, miró aliviada la figura del castillo que ya se veía cerca –un esfuerzo más y estoy en casa- pensó-

Golpeó desesperadamente las enormes puertas de Hogwarts, pero nadie salía. La nieve ya era copiosa, estaba casi cubierta por ella, seguía golpeando, no podía ser que nadie le abriera, tenía que haber alguien un elfo alguien-pensaba. Abatida se acurrucó en la puerta cuando escuchó que alguien le abría.

-¡Por Merlín a quien se le ocurre molestar en estos momentos!-dijo una voz siseante que Mimbel bien conocía…

Minutos antes…

-¡Profesor Snape! ¡Profesor Snape!, hay alguien queriendo entrar en Hogwarts –dijo un elfo yéndolo a buscar a las mazmorras.

-¡A quien se le ocurre! –rezongó el profesor.

-Parece ser un alumno, señor, pero no nos atrevimos a abrirle.

-¿¡Un alumno!? Mocosos insolentes, mas le vale que tengan una buena razón o se las verá conmigo. Hicieron bien en no abrir, puede ser una trampa, estamos en épocas de paz, ¿Pero quien sabe?

Snape fue quejándose hasta las puertas del colegio, y al abrirlas se encontró con una de sus peores alumnas casi muerta del frío…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Severus Snape… POV

Al abrir la puerta vi un bulto cubierto de nieve, me acerqué y me di cuenta de quién se trataba -La señorita Plat – me dije furioso. Generalmente no me siento bien delante de ninguna mujer, no después de lo de Lily, pero esa chiquilla insulsa y desalineada, me parece un insulto al género femenino, si por lo menos fuera inteligente como Granger, o bien parecida como Parkinson… pero no, Plat era un desastre, y estaba ahí media muerta y yo Severus Snape tendría que ver cómo me libraba de ella…

Conjuré un hechizo levitador y la llevé hasta la enfermería, ella estaba inconsciente, y la enfermería deshabitada, por lo que lo único que pude hacer fue llamar a los elfos para que me ayudaran a que reaccione…

-¡Tommy, ve por unas pociones! –indiqué al elfo.

Con mi varita sequé la ropa de la alumna, y cuando Tommy trajo el ungüento, se lo puse en la nariz y en seguida empezó a toser…

-Espero que tenga una muy buena excusa, señorita Plat –dije.

La chiquilla empezó a temblar, como hacía siempre en mis clases, lo que me molestó sobremanera.

-¡Deje de temblar, Plat! –Ordené- ¡Que clase de Slytherim es usted! –definitivamente era una vergüenza para mi casa, era una vergüenza para toda Hogwarts, en que pensaba el sombrero seleccionador, cuando la designó a mi casa, si más bien en todos estos años la chica parecía un squib.

Ella se tranquilizó y yo le exigí respuestas.

-Tengo que hablar con McGonagal, se trata de mi madre –balbuceo.

-Minerva no está, así que no debió volver al castillo, ya que no hay ningún otro profesor y yo no me voy a hacer cargo de usted, por lo tanto señorita Plat, le haré el gran favor, de prestarle la chimenea de mi escritorio para que se vaya a su casa de inmediato por la red flú.

-No puedo irme a mi casa, mi padrastro…

-El señor Jhonson es un gran mago, además de ser su padrastro ¡No discuta más Plat y sígame.

Empecé a caminar rumbo a mi despacho, podía sentir a la muchacha caminando tambaleándose tras de mí, pero no me importaba, lo único que quería era liberarme de ella, no soportaría tenerla de compañía hasta que regresara Minerva…

-¡Llegamos! –dije –le dí unos polvos y pude ver como a regañadientes se introducía en la chimenea y como con voz apocada, decía la dirección de su casa…

Mimbel Plat POV

Lo dicho nunca tuve suerte, tenía que ser él quien estuviera en el castillo, quería explicarle, porque había ido, pero mi voz me fallaba, no solo mi voz, el saber lo poco que le importaba mi explicación, la certeza que de lo único que quería era librarse de mí, hizo que desistiera de pretender quedarme en el castillo, lo seguí hasta su despacho y sin siquiera mirarlo tomé los polvos flú y me aparecí en mi casa.

Mi casa… ya no la sentía como mía, menos cuando me pasó lo que me pasó…

Al llegar siento la voz de un hombre al que no reconocí.

-¡Mira Alan, hay una gatita en tu chimenea! –dijo.

Vi acercarse a mi padrastro junto con otros más…

-Te advertí que no vinieras, Mimbel –dijo sacándome de los pelos.

-Pero ya que has venido, nos vamos a divertir contigo, ¿Verdad? –preguntó a los amigos, quienes asintieron.

-No te olvidarás, del día de hoy jamás –afirmó Alan mientras me arrancaba la ropa…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Mimbel Plat POV

Estaban borrachos, el alcohol muggle se olía impregnado en toda la casa, traté de defenderme, pero el maldito me sacó la varita…

-¿¡Dónde está mi madre!? –atiné a gritar, empezaron a reírse, me estremecí ¿Qué le habían hecho a mi mamá? –pensé aterrada.

-Tu madre terminó en el hospital muggle, la infeliz se atrevió a cuestionarme que te haya echado de mi casa.

-¡Maldito borracho! –Espeté- Esta casa era de mi padre y ahora lo es de mi madre.

Enfureció…me dio una trompada que me partió el labio, sangraba…

-¡Mía! –gritaba. ¡La casa y todo lo que hay en ella es mía! No permitiré que tu madre pueda tocar un galeón, y tú asquerosa squib menos.

Alan tomó mi túnica y la arrancó incitando a sus amigos a que lo ayudaran en la tarea, quería huir de ahí, Merlín sabe que lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, pero eran muchos borrachos los que jalaban de mi ropa hasta dejarme desnuda…

Cuando Alan me sometió, supe que una parte de mí había muerto…

-¡Es virgen! –decía incitando al resto. Uno a uno fueron pasando por mi cuerpo, uno a uno fueron lacerando mi vida, uno a uno me destruyeron para siempre…

Desperté, no supe cuando me desvanecí, tampoco que tiempo había pasado, estaba temblando enrollada sobre la alfombra en posición fetal, me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero lo que más me dolía era el alma. Entrecerré mis ojos para enfocar la visión y pude verlos tirados durmiendo borrachos por la habitación, tuve terror, miedo a que despertara y lo hicieran de nuevo, estaba mareada, la sala era grande estaba todo desparramado y sucio, si mi madre lo viera –pensé –pero no sabía que le había pasado a ella…

Me arrastré sin hacer ruido hasta la chimenea y para mi tranquilidad pude ver que había polvos flu en el recipiente, entonces pensé en escapar urgentemente, antes que alguno despertara, no tenía fuerzas para vestirme, solo podía arrastrarme, me iba a desmayar estaba segura, tenía que escapar por la chimenea ¿Pero a dónde iría? , solo había un lugar Hogwarts…tomé los polvos me introduje y nombré al castillo justo antes de desfallecer…

Severus Snape POV.

Me había ido a acostar ni bien dieron las 12hs, las celebraciones no eran para mí, recibí unas lechuzas con buenos augurios, de Minerva y otros profesores, solo cumplidos –pensé- y me acosté a dormir, no entiendo bien por qué mi sueño era interrumpido por los ojos de esa alumna, tenía un mal presagio, y a pesar que me importaba muy poco estaba intranquilo… los años –me dije- es que el paso de los años hacía que fuera más responsable tal vez, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, así que me dormí sin más…

A la mañana siguiente, Minerva volvió al castillo, desayunamos, juntos y le conté lo sucedido con la señorita Mimbel Plat, pude ver la cara de preocupación que puso la directora…

-¿Hay algo que yo no sepa, Minerva? –pregunté.

-Me preocupa esa familia, Severus, el nuevo marido de Cassandra…

-Es un excelente mago –afirmé.

-Eso no lo es todo –me dijo- hay algo en el aura de Jhonson que no me gusta.

Yo resoplé malhumorado, cuando escucho un plap, y veo a Tommy aparecerse en el gran comedor, cosa que los elfos no hacían jamás.

-Señora directora, sucedió una desgracia –afirmó.

El elfo sin dejarnos reaccionar nos tomó de la mano y desaparecimos con él (era la única manera que podíamos desaparecernos en el castillo, si un elfo nos llevaba de su mano) hacia mi escritorio, allí tirada en un charco de sangre estaba ella, Mimbel Plat.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Severus Snape POV

Me quedé parado, estático, mirando la escena, muchas veces había visto magos mutilados, la guerra había sido dura, sobretodo si estábamos cerca de Voldemort, pero ver el cuerpito de esa niña enroscado y ensangrentado me había estremecido.

-Rápido Severus, ve por ayuda, Pomfrey ya debe haber regresado.

Ni siquiera pude responder, solo ví como Minerva trataba de parar la hemorragia inútilmente y salí de allí, camino a la enfermería.

-Pomfrey Minerva te llama, sucedió un accidente –le dije ni bien la localicé. –están en mi escritorio.

-¡Un accidente! ¿Quién está en tú escritorio Severus?

No le respondí, la medimaga solo atinó a ir por sus cosas, íbamos a salir cuando vemos a Minerva traer el cuerpo apenas tapado por la capa de la mujer, levitando hacia la enfermería…

-Por acá –gritó Pomfrey y ambas entraron a una sala dejándome a mí del lado de afuera, parado, solo, estático…

Sentí alivio, ya no vería la cara de reproche de la directora ¿Qué mierda pudo haberle pasado a la enclenque de Plat? ¡Se suponía que solo tenía que pasar unas horas en su casa! Ni para eso servía –pensé furioso.

Habían pasado varias horas y yo allí, me tendría que haber ido, pero la cara de reproche de la directora hacía que no me moviera de allí, escuché ruido y vi salir a Minerva, su rostro era de furia, algo muy malo le había pasado a la chiquilla…

-¿Cómo está Plat? ¿Quién la atacó? –no pude dejar de preguntar…

-Esta mal, fue brutalmente atacada… sexualmente atacada…Pompy teme tener que operarla, su útero se encuentra desgarrado, al parecer ella tenía una mala formación…

-¿Pero si ella se fue a su casa? Yo escuché cuando mencionó su dirección en la red flu.

-De inmediato quiero que vallas allá, usa la chimenea de ser necesario, quiero saber quién le hizo ese daño, a ella, a la alumna más desprotegida, débil de todo Hogwarts.

Rodé los ojos, por fin Minerva aceptaba que la chica estaba muy por debajo de las brujas medias, por fin decía abiertamente lo que siempre discutía con ella, Mimbel Plat nunca debió estudiar en Hogwarts.

Iba a marcharme cuando me paró…

-Severus –me dijo- te hago responsable de lo acontecido, tú dejaste a la deriva a una de nuestras alumnas, y a partir de ahora ella será tu responsabilidad, serás su tutor por lo que queda de clases.

-No Minerva yo no…

-Sé que la chica te cae mal, seguramente si hubiera sido otra no te hubiera importado que pasara la navidad en el castillo, pero eso a mí no me importa, es una orden Severus, te encargarás que aprenda todo mientras está convaleciente, y serás su tutor –reafirmó.

Maldije mi suerte y me fui a mi escritorio, al llegar limpié la sangre que todavía estaba perdigada por el lugar, ingresé en la chimenea y dije con voz clara "a la casa de Mimbel Plat" en unos minutos me aparecí ahí…

Era repugnante lo que vi ahí, había un grupo de magos, adultos, desnudos, borrachos, durmiendo la borrachera por el lugar, conocía a la mayoría, se hacían ver como gente respetable, pero por lo que vi ahí, eran solo escoria humana, entre ellos estaba Jhonson, tenía razón Minerva al dudar de él, pensé, lo que había pasado era evidente, los seis habían abusado de la chica.

Tomé mi varita, iba a conjurar un hechizo para atarlos mientras los denunciaba en el ministerio, cuando veo que Alan se despierta…

-¡Severus Snape! Te liberé de mi hijastra, no creo que sobreviva –dijo riendo- ya no tendrás que quejarte más de su ineptitud mágica, claro que antes nos divertimos con ella…

Recordé mis charlas con Alan, donde le informaba los pocos logros de su hijastra, pero nunca pensé que él…

-¡Maldito degenerado! –dije mientras lo ataba y me desaparecía hacia el ministerio…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Severus Snape POV

Llegué al ministerio, estaba enojado, todo se había ido de las manos, todo había llegado demasiado lejos, fui al despacho general y ahí me encontré con Lupín…

-¿Dices que violaron a una alumna de Hogwarts? -preguntó el licántropo azorado.

-Sí vengo de ahí, todos lo hicieron no me cabe duda, sin embargo pide al ministerio una prueba de confirmación antes del juicio.

-¿Son magos conocidos? ¿Del ministerio?

-Sí Lupín, por eso estoy acá, temo que si no hacemos bien las cosas, se taparán entre ellos…

-Pero… ¿Quienes son? ¿Y quién es la alumna?...

-Minerva quiere reserva absoluta, solo nosotros y el ministro, se trata de Plat.

Pude ver la cara de consternación del hombre sabía que en la misma intensidad que yo la repudiaba, Remus Lupín la protegía, era su debilidad…

-¿Fue Jhonson?… y quienes más. –dijo enfurecido.

-Martos, Rossel, Blue, Nott, Cabbre, Smith, estaban todos desnudos, borrachos cuando me presenté en la casa de Plat… los dejé atados sin sus varitas ¡Encárgate! Debo volver a Hogwarts…

-Lo haré, dile a Minerva que cuente conmigo para lo que necesite… -dijo con desesperación, sabía que él estaría muy a gusto con la chica, se llevaba bien con ella la protegía como si fuera su hija…

-Lo siento realmente Lupín, sabes que Plat no es de mis favoritas, por desgracia Minerva no tuvo mejor idea que delegarme todo lo que a Plat se refiere a mí, soy su tutor –dijo con enojo.

Pude ver la frustración en la cara del mago, de buenas ganas le cedía el honor –pensé- pero sin más remedio me desaparecí hacia Hogwarts…

Al llegar a Hogwarts, pude ver que las caras de las brujas eran desalentadoras, no necesité preguntar, no había buenas noticias, de seguro ella no había reaccionado.

Me dirigí hacia Minerva y le dí las novedades, estaba furiosa, esos magos pagarían caro lo que habían hecho.

-Olvídate de la tutoría por el momento –me dijo seria.

-No aceptó que sea su tutor –afirmé ya que estaba seguro que en cuanto McGonagal le dijera la novedad la chica lo rechazaría de plano.

-Ojala fuera solo eso, Severus, si ella te rechazara firmemente, pondría a Lupín en tu lugar, pero no es ese el problema es algo mucho más grave…

-Ya va a reaccionar –murmuré cansino, dándole poca importancia al asunto.

La mujer me miró contrariada, pude ver sus ojos empañados por lágrimas, Minerva había envejecido mucho en los últimos años, la muerte de Dumbledore la había devastado, y a pesar de entender que había pasado, el por que yo tuve que hacerlo, el por que tuve que pasar por muerto…ella en el fondo de su alma me culpaba de todo, principalmente de no tener más la ayuda de Albus, y yo sabía que si ella me trataba y conservaba mi presencia como profesor era exactamente por el pedido de Dumbledore en su testamento… El viejo loco…mi viejo loco no me había desprotegido ni siquiera estando muerto…

-Ya reaccionó, Severus, pero su vida va ser muy dura, Pomfrey tuvo que operar a lo muggle, ella es tan joven…

-¡Se repondrá! –afirmé, odiaba ver a Minerva abatida por la suerte de Plat…

-No Severus… ninguna mujer se repone de eso, Mimbel Plat quedó estéril, Jamás podrá tener hijos…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Severus Snape POV

Tenía que hacer algo, no me quedaría tirado en la cama sin dormir, sin hacer nada de utilidad, por lo menos para mí… no quería deambular por los pasillos, si volvía a mirar a Minerva con esa cara de tragedia…

Estaba furioso conmigo mismo, ¿Por qué no me quitaba de la cabeza la imagen de Plat ensangrentada? ¡Maldita perra! Con su cara de inocente, hacía que me la pasara pensando en ella…Los años, Severus -me repetí-… estaba cansado, muy cansado, si tan solo muriera de una vez, tal vez me encontraría con ella, tal vez Lily, mí Lily me estaba esperando…

Sacudí mi cabeza, ¿Desde cuando pensaba tantas sandeces?, esa chiquilla me había arruinado el año nuevo, y no conforme con eso parecía querer arruinar mi vida…

Fui a la cocina, quería que los elfos me prepararan algo fresco, cuando por uno de los pasillos veo entrar a Lupín…

-¿A qué viniste? –pregunté ofuscado.

-Quiero saber de Plat, me quedé preocupado.

-Te gusta la cachorrita ¿No, Lupín?...

Pude ver la furia en su mirada, eso confirmaba mis sospechas…

-No seas animal, Severus, ella es una alumna que por su edad puede ser mi hija…

-Pero no lo es –afirmé.

Por un momento pensé que me iba a retrucar, que iba a insinuar que era a mí a quien le gustaba la chica, pero no, ¿Quién iba a creer semejante cosa?...

-Quedó más inútil de lo que era –espeté, generalmente mis comentarios eran sarcásticos, pero si se trataba de Plat, me volvía agresivo.

-¿Qué quieres decir Severus?

-Quiero decir que McGonagal anda llorando por los pasillos porque su alumna reaccionó pero Pompy tuvo que operarla a lo muggle y quedó inservible.

-¿Qué?

-Que no podrá tener hijos.

Pude ver la cara de tristeza del licántropo, era mucho mejor persona que yo –pensé- a pesar que si mis sospechas eran ciertas y al hombre le gustaba la chica como mujer, el que no le pudiera dar descendencia lo afectaba puntualmente, sabía que auque la desgracia hubiera caído en otra alumna, él lo lamentaría de igual manera.

Lupín empezó a caminar hacia la enfermería, y yo fui con él, llegamos a la sala de espera que estaba sin gente entonces nos sentamos en unos banquitos blancos que estaban en el lugar, ninguno de los dos decía nada, mientras Lupín jugaba con un botón de su maltrecho impermeable gris oscuro, yo movía imperiosamente mis piernas, odiaba estar sentado sin hacer nada, tanto como odiaba encontrarme ahí en ese momento…

Salió la enfermera, era una ayudante brillante que había tenido como alumna hacía unos años, la niña, Rose se llamaba, estaba haciendo una pasantía en Hogwarts para acumular experiencia antes de recibirse.

-Qué suerte que esté aquí, profesor Snape –dijo la chica.

-¿Necesitas algo Rosita?

-Iba a buscarlo, McGonagal quiere que pase.

Sin muchas ganas y dejando que el licántropo viniera también entré a la sala de terapia, dónde Pompy ponía a los pacientes en grave estado.

Ahí estaba Plat, mirándome con sus ojos de carnero degollado, se notaba que había llorado mucho, pero estaba entera, sentada en la cama…

-Severus acabo de informarle a Plat, que serás su tutor…


	8. Chapter 8

Hola niñas: disculpen la tardanza, es que estoy corrigiendo los viejos fics, y me lleva mucho tiempo, gracias por leer

Besitos bigi

Capítulo 8

Severus Snape POV

Empezó a divertirme la situación, ver a ese trío desconsolado por que yo iba a ser el tutor de Plat, daba risa, creo que la única que veía aptitud para mi desempeño era Minerva, la alumna asustada clavó sus ojos en mí y eso me incomodó.

-¿Algún problema con eso, señorita Plat? –sisee.

-No, profesor –dijo resignada.

-¡Muy bien! En cuanto empiecen las clases, como no podrás asistir Plat, Severus vendrá a diario a tu cuarto y te enseñará lo acontecido en el día. –acotó Minerva.

-Yo puedo venir y enseñarle mi materia –dijo el servil de Lupín.

-¿Desde cuando dictas un curso en Hogwarts? –le pregunté extrañado, Lupín hacía muchos años que ya estaba solo en el ministerio…

-Va a empezar éste cuatrimestre, Severus, disculpa que no te hayamos informado, es que con todo lo acontecido…-dijo la directora.

-¿Y con que conocimientos se supone que nos va a deleitar? –burlé.

-En defensas contra las artes oscuras –aseveró Lupín. Me enfurecí, nuevamente ese inepto estaría dando mi materia preferida, pero pronto pude disimularlo, ya que la manera en que el servil de Lupín sonreía a Plat me distrajo…

-De acuerdo –dijo Minerva –Lupín será tu tutor en su materia, todas las demás…

-El profesor Snape –dijo Plat, y yo le sonreí dándole a entender, que no se libraría de mí…

Tres días más tarde…

¡Mierda! Ya terminé con los cursos y tengo que ir a tratar que la inepta entienda algo… rezongaba mientras caminaba hacia la habitación… al llegar siento unas risas, parecía que la alumna la estaba pasando de maravillas, pensé que alguna de sus amigas la habían ido a visitar y que pronto correría como pólvora el hecho de que tuviera la desgracia de tener que tutelar a Plat, pero una carcajada me sacó de los pensamientos, era una risa masculina, Plat sin duda estaba con un muchacho, seguramente algún bueno para nada, estaba ahí dentro en el momento equivocado y a la hora equivocada –pensé –y una sonrisa malvada salió de mi cara, decidí en un minuto entrar de improviso y así lo hice…

Cuando entré pude ver las caras de esos dos, y enfurecí más…

-¿Parece que las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras de hoy fue muy graciosa? –dije escrutando a Lupín con la mirada.

El hombre se puso de pie sin contestarme, cosa que me molestó…

-Al parecer mi hora terminó, mañana vuelvo –le dijo a la chica ignorándome por completo.

-Hasta mañana, profesor Lupín. –le dijo ella.

El licántropo solo le sonrió y se fue.

-Ahora prepárese, Mimbel Plat, que conmigo va a estudiar –afirmé…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Mimbel Plat POV.

Sabía que iba a ser un infierno, Snape me miraba con sorna, me explicaba la última clase de transformaciones, como si yo fuera Granger, verdaderamente pasadas las primeras indicaciones, no entendía nada, él lo disfrutaba, estaba cumpliendo su objetivo, humillarme, humillarme como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Me ha comprendido Plat? –me interrogó.

Asentí pensando que se iría y que cuando lo hiciera podría tratar de entender algo del libro de texto, pero nunca tuve suerte, ya lo dije, pero en mi mente siempre se repite ésta afirmación, tal vez para que dejara de ilusionarme, tal vez para que dejara de soñar, para que mi corazón entendiera de una vez que yo nunca llegaría a nada, porque yo era Mimbel Plat, casi una squib.

-Ya que he sido tan buen profesor, y usted Plat tan buena alumna, quien no ha preguntado nada porque seguramente ha entendido todo –burló- ahora hará la trasformación para que mis ojos se deleiten con su sapiencia.

Temblé, él se dio cuenta, sabía perfectamente que haría un desastre, pero quería divertirse, seguramente me consideraba peor que Longobotton, y era verdad, cuando se trataba de Snape, yo era mucho peor…

Tomó su varita y con un movimiento certero hizo aparecer una mesa pequeña, sobre la cual había un montón de ingredientes prolijamente acomodados, todos con su etiqueta y su nombre correspondiente, no entendía bien porque los había hecho aparecer él ya no era mi profesor de pociones, y Lupín había sido tan considerado que solo estudiamos teoría…

Mi cara de pánico debió ser un manjar para él, podía observar en su cara un gesto de diversión, evidentemente martirizarme era su pasatiempo preferido…

-Ya está todo preparado, señorita Plat. –me dijo – como pude observar que no han tenido tiempo con el profesor Lupín de practicar pociones, cuando usted termine exitosamente la trasformación, me deleitará con los conocimientos básicos de pociones, para eso traje los ingrediente.

¡Maldito! -pensé- sabe lo torpe que soy en pociones así que como cree que triunfaré en su clase, se asegura mi derrota.

-Transforme la mesa con sus ingredientes en un florero con flores, Plat.

-Transformaciones de objetos independientes –susurré.

-Correcto Plat, lo que terminamos de estudiar.

Era imposible, jamás podría hacer eso con éxito. Tomé mi varita apunté al objeto y repetí en alto la palabra mágica ¡Restamble!

Una luz difusa salió de la varita.

-Mal, Plat ¡Hágalo de nuevo!

-¡Restamble! –dije nuevamente, pero obtuve la misma luz.

-¡Nuevamente, Plat! ¡Con decisión! -gritó enérgico.

-¡Restamble! –nada. Estaba exhausta, no soportaba la presión.

-¡Hágalo bien Plat! –gritó.

-¡Restamble! –grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Un rayo de luz amarillo dio de lleno en la mesa y rebotó para darle en el pecho al profesor Snape, pude verlo como en cámara lenta caer al piso y de inmediato empezó a sangrar por la nariz. Me miraba asombrado, clavó sus ojos en los míos justo antes de desmayarse…


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Remus Lupín POV

Me dirigí a hablar con McGonagal no me gustaba en absoluto la actitud de quejicus hacia Plat, sabía que la chica no le era indiferente, se le notaba, era como revivir la historia con Lily, a pesar que a ella la protegía y a Plat la humillaba, pero la obsesión era la misma, las mismas miradas de pertenencia, Lily había sido mi amor platónico de juventud y había muerto en parte por culpa de Snape, no iba a permitir que a Plat le pasara lo mismo, con esta suma de pensamientos me apersoné en el despacho de la directora…

McGonagal se encontraba nerviosa, pude ver una pila de exámenes sobre su escritorio los cuales no había corregido, también el lugar se encontraba desordenado, con cúmulos de cosas que parecían permanecer por mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, la directora era la mujer más prolija que había conocido, parecía solo permanecer sentada discutiendo valla a saber que con el retrato de Dumbledore…

-Remus ¿A qué debo tu visita? –dijo directa.

-Se trata de Severus y Plat –contesté de igual modo.

-¿Tuvieron algún problema? –preguntó.

-No por el momento, pero no creo que haya sido buena idea que esos dos…

Sentimos un ¡plop! y vimos a Tommy aparecerse con cara de terror.

-¡Señora directora, el profesor Snape tuvo un accidente!

El resto de la explicación no llegó a mis oídos, solo atiné a salir corriendo rumbo a la habitación de Plat, estaba seguro que el accidente había tenido que ver con ella y con el deleite que sentía quejicus cada vez que la humillaba, y tenerla a su antojo en una hora de clases era mucho más de lo que la mente perversa de Snape pudiera soportar…

Lo que vi al llegar me conmocionó. Mimbel estaba arrodillada a su lado, llorando tratando de parar una hemorragia nasal del hombre quién parecía estar desmallado.

-¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Fue mi culpa! –gritaba la chica al verme llegar, ella se tiró en mis brazos desconsolada y para mi desgracia tuve que apartarla para examinar al hombre…

-¡Tengo que llevarlo con Pomfrey! –afirmé. -¡Recuéstate!

-No quería hacerlo, Profesor Lupín, no quería…

-Lo sé Mimbel, se trata de un accidente, solo un desafortunado accidente –afirmé.

Lo estaba levitando para llevarlo a la enfermería cuando apareció McGonagal.

-Lupín, yo me encargo de él, quédate con Mimbel –me dijo. De inmediato la mujer se llevó al desafortunado que parecía empezar a reaccionar, todo lo sucedido se me hacía muy raro, McGonagal estaba rara.

-¡Acuéstate Mimbel! –le dije lo mas calmado que pude –cuéntame que ha pasado ¿Por qué Snape estaba sangrando? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

La chica estaba roja de tanto llorar, se sentó en su cama, me miraba angustiada.

-Se va a poner bien –afirmé –es un zorro viejo, se necesita mucho más para acabarlo- dije sonriendo. -¡Cuéntame!

-No lo entiendo profesor Lupín, no se lo que pasó, el profesor Snape quería que hiciera una trasformación conjunta.

-¿Una trasformación conjunta? ¡Eso es muy avanzado!- afirmé.

-lo sé pero él me lo explicó y quería que lo hiciera, repetí el hechizo varias veces sin éxito, hasta que él me gritó, me puse nerviosa y grité el hechizo, unas luces salieron y de mi varita dio en el pecho…no pudo seguir y no era para menos, por lo relatado por Plat lo sucedido era un desconcierto…

-Tranquila Plat, Snape se pondrá bien –dije.

Iba a seguir consolándola cuando apareció Tommy nuevamente…

-Profesor Lupín, lo necesitan en la enfermería, la directora quiere que valla urgente.

Miré a la chica y salí desconcertado como alma que lleva el diablo…


	11. Chapter 11

Se que es muy corto, pero tengo un cachorrito Golder (labrador con pelo largo) que me tiene loca jajjaja Claro voy a terminar el fic

besitos bigi

Capítulo 11

Severus Snape POV  
No entiendo que me pasó, siento mi nariz mojada, sangre, seguro que es sangre que sale de ella, que mierda me pasó, estaba con Plat, ella como de costumbre fallaba con su hechizo…

-¿Estás bien? ¿Severus te encuentras bien?

-Sí Minerva, tranquila –murmuré.

-Fue Plat ¿No es cierto? Ella te agredió.

-¡Por favor, Minerva! Estamos hablando de Mimbel Plat, de la inútil Plat, jamás esa niña puede agredirme.

-¡Calla Severus! ¡No hables de lo que no sabes! –me dijo y mi confusión fue atroz.

-¿Es que hay algo que debería saber? –pregunté.

-¡Todavía no! ¡Todavía no puedo decir nada! Lo único que sé es que tú Snape, debías cuidar a la niña, no salir lesionado.

Ofendido, estaba ofendido ¿Cómo Minerva me trataba así? ¿Cómo una niñata me humillaba de esa manera? Bufé y me toqué la nariz. ¡Mierda! Estaba partida, mi nariz estaba partida…

Cuando entré levitando a la sala de enfermería, pude sentir como mi cuerpo era depositado sobre una camilla. Pomfrey vino a atenderme.

-Fue un hechizo muy poderoso –dijo ni bien ocultó en mi pecho.

-Fuiste muy afortunado Severus, el rayo solo reboto, si no otras serian las consecuencias.

-No puede ser Pompy, Plat no es tan poderosa, solo me lanzó un ¡Restamble!, así que ahora mismo me marcho.

-Ni lo pienses, no se que hechizo pudo haber lanzado pero no era un ¡Restamble!, eso te lo aseguro yo.

Me quede pensando, solo que la chica lanzara un hechizo no verbal, mientras decía, mejor dicho gritaba el otro. Pero era imposible, si habláramos de Granger, pero Plat…

Al otro día…

Ni bien logré salir de la enfermería me dirigí a su cuarto…

-¿Qué hechizo lanzó ayer, Plat?

-¡Profesor Snape!

-¿Qué hechizo lanzó ayer, Plat?

-Usted me lo dijo, restamble.

-No estoy hablando del que pronunció, Mimbel Plat, estoy hablando del que pensó, del que deseó, el que casi me mata según Pomfrey. ¿Qué esta pasando con usted, Mimbel Plat? y ¿Por qué me quiere muerto?


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Mimbel Plat POV

Él me estaba interrogando y realmente no sabía que había pasado, yo lancé el hechizo que él me dijo, pero era cierto, las consecuencias fueron muy graves, me aterré al verlo sangrar de esa manera ¿Que me pasaba? Sentí bronca y odio hacia Snape, él me hacía sentir mal, siempre lograba que me sintiera tonta, inútil, quería que me dejara tranquila, que me dejara en paz, quería que muriera…

-¿Y Mimbel? Estoy esperando su respuesta…

-Yo…Yo… ¡Lo lamento profesor! No debí gritar el hechizo no debí pensar mal…no debí…

-No debió desearme la muerte ¿Por qué eso es lo que deseó, Mimbel, verdad?

-Estaba enojada, profesor usted me presionaba…

-La verdad Mimbel, no creo que fuera usted. No la creo capaz.

-No diga eso- -murmuré –no me descalifique profesor.

-No quiere que la trate de inútil, alumna, si no quiere eso, hágalo nuevamente, ¿A ver si puede?

Sentí un dolor intenso de cabeza, me tomé la cien, miraba a Snape y él se reía. Nuevamente se reía de mí…

-Se da cuenta señorita Plat, usted es una incapaz.

Cuando dijo esas palabras mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionar, clavé mis ojos en los suyos, y pude ver asombro en su cara, la habitación empezó a temblar, como mi cuerpo, y Snape vino hacia mí.

-¡Plat! ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Plat, está bien?

Quería responderle, quería decirle que yo no era, que no controlaba todo aquello, podía ver como los objetos de la habitación caían sobre nosotros, él trato de cubrirme al ver que yo también era atacada, pero un florero vino directo a mi cabeza y me desmayé…

Minerva McGonagal POV

Fue llamada de la enfermería con urgencia, sabía que todo andaba mal, esa tarde me la pasé discutiendo con el retrato de Dumbledore, él quiere que le cuente todo a Severus, pero yo creía que no era tiempo, todavía, pero al contar por los hechos, como de costumbre Albus tenía razón…

Camine hasta llegar a la sala de auxilio y al entrar me encuentro con Snape y Lupín discutiendo.

-Algo Plat tiene que ver, Lupín –decía a los gritos Snape.

-Imposible, es la niña más dulce que vi.

-Te digo que los objetos empezaron a volar hacia nosotros, es magia antigua, nunca lo hubiera pensado de Plat, ella es un demonio.

-¡No digas eso Severus! Mimbel ha sufrido mucho, su destino es cruel.

-Ella… Ella… hizo todo esto.

-Puedes que tengas razón Severus, pero Mimbel no tiene la culpa, y tú eres el único que la puede ayudar, tú fuiste un mortífago.

- Y que tiene que ver Mimbel Plat con eso –me dijo ofuscado.

-Mucho más de lo que crees…Severus tenemos que hablar –sentencié.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Severus Snape POV

Nunca pensé escuchar algo así, menos sobre Plat, ahora entendía el afecto de Minerva hacia ella, la quería proteger de él, quería protegerla del malvado.

La deje hablar Minerva se estaba desahogando era mucho para ella guardar ese secreto tantos años, 17 para ser más precisos, los años de Mimbel. Ella me contaba todo resignada, pero yo no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados y a pesar de no simpatizar con la niña, sabía que la iba a proteger, hasta dónde pudiera, con mi vida si era necesario…

Necesitaba un plan, el malvado no podía salirse con la suya luego de tantos años, más aún luego de que Potter lo aniquilara, necesitaba ayuda y decidido fui hasta donde estaba Lupín.

-¡Veo que ya estás mejor! –ironizó el licántropo, parecía abatido, se había refugiado en su escritorio, ni bien McGonagal le pidió que nos dejara solos, pero en cuanto le nombré a Plat, rejuveneció.

-Odio decir esto Lupín, pero según Minerva tienes razón, nada es culpa de la chiquilla.

-Por supuesto, si fueras más…más… observador, verías a Mimbel con mis ojos.

Largué una carcajada, yo jamás vería a una chiquilla ignorante con los ojos embobados de él, pero no le discutí, solo proseguí con mi relato.

-Al parecer, Tom Riddle, en esa época tenía una debilidad obsesiva con Cassandra, la madre de Plat.

Lupín se descompuso, como siempre él y su grupete de "merodeadores" llegaban a una conclusión errónea.

-No Lupín, Plat no es hija de Voldemort –aseguré y pude ver como el licántropo respiraba aliviado.

-¿Entonces?

-Como estaba diciendo, a Tom le gustaba Cassandra y como ésta no le daba cabida en su vida, la maldijo, pero no lo hizo con ella directamente sino con su descendencia.

-¿Plat está maldecida? –me preguntó en un susurro.

-Está maldita por un hechizo de magia negra, su cuerpo es poseído por un espíritu muy poderoso, un espíritu que no sabemos bien porque estaba dormido en ella durante estos diecisiete años, y que despertó cuando la ultrajaron, en definitiva Lupín, su cuerpo es habitado por él, "el malvado".


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Severus Snape POV

Salimos hacia el cuarto de Plat, mientras aproveché para seguir contándole a lupín, hasta donde yo sabía.

-Él dijo que renacería en su descendencia, se lo dijo a Cassy –afirmé.

-Llamas Cassy a la madre de Plat, por lo visto no solo Tom…

-No sigas estupideces, Lupín, yo admire siempre a Cassy, excelente bruja, yo era un chiquillo cuando en todo Hogwarts se hablaba de los poderes de ella, no entendía el porque una bruja tan hermosa estuviera sola, cuando me enteré del veloz casamiento y de su embarazo, sentí desilusión, no lo niego, pero de ahí a que yo… yo amaba a Lily, y eso lo sabes bien.

-Cierto, lo se –me contesto –pero no obstante, recuerdo que los cuatro merodeadores, Petter incluidos, suspirábamos por la bruja, el saber que Tom…

-Según McGonagal, Mimbel fue un accidente, obvio ella tenía relaciones con el secretario del ministerio, el padre de Plat, y a pesar de ella misma se embarazó, a minerva le resulta sospechoso la muerte repentina del marido y éste nuevo casamiento con Jhonson, fue un desastre.

-Mimbel me contó que su padrastro gastó toda la fortuna de su madre.

-No lo dudo, pero hablan bastantes intimidades en lugar de estudiar, ustedes dos –refunfuñé.

-Lo siento Severus, pero Mimbel me lo comentó en hora libre –espetó.

Lo miré con odio, siempre refregándome lo bien que se llevaba él con la chiquilla y lo mal que yo lo hacía. Justo llegamos al lugar.

Golpee la puerta como caballero que era, pero nadie respondía.

-busquemos a McGonagal –dijo Lupín, a lo que me negué, sin esperar un segundo abrí la puerta, y a penas pude detener con mi varita unos tomos de magia contemporánea que venían directo hacia mi cabeza.

-¡Mierda!- espeté. ¡Cuidado! -dije sacando a Lupín de la línea de fuego y tirándolo contra una pared.

-¡Mimbel! –la chica estaba levitando, su semblante era de terror, estaba poseída, fui hacia ella y la zamarreé. Todos los objetos de la habitación venían hacía nosotros por lo cual tuve que hacer un escudo protector.

Pude ver que la chica volvía en sí, y la abracé.

-¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡Juro que no quiero hacerlo! –gritaba llorando.

-Lo sabemos Plat, lo sabemos.

En ese momento hubiera deseado que Lupín me salvara de esa situación pero con el golpe que le dí para protegerlo, lo había dejado inconciente sobre el piso, por lo cual no me quedó más remedio que consolarla, y acariciando su hermoso cabello color gris plata, le juré que todo iba a estar bien…


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Mimbel Plat POV.

Estaba enloqueciendo. No entendía lo que sucedía, a pesar de saber a ciencia cierta que yo era la culpable de los ataques a Snape. Pensé que tal vez el rencor que sentía por él, me había jugado sucio la primera vez, pero ningún rencor era suficiente, además, yo no era así. Yo no soy así, y el ataque de hoy había sido descomunal, si Snape no lanzaba el escudo protector hasta podía haberlo matado…

Mi ánimo se contradecía, al decir verdad, mi vida era un cúmulo de contradicciones. Yo no aborrecía a Snape, más bien… más bien, nada, estaba pensando locuras, pero era extraño, me había sentido tan bien cuando el profesor me abrazó. Pude sentir mi cuerpo estremecerse, y a pesar de no querer admitirlo, mi corazón latía desbocado, cuando me murmuró al oído que todo iba a estar bien, cuando me aseguró que me iba a proteger, cuando supe que sentir su mano deslizarse en mi cabello era la sensación más excitante que jamás hubiera sentido, y me permití soñar, siempre soñar, con mi estúpida esperanza clavada en mi pecho, con mi insensato corazón ilusionado que volvía a creer. Creer yo, Mimbel Plat, creer que podía ser, que lo podía lograr, pero sobretodo las cosas volver a creer en mí.

Estaba delirando, realmente algo había golpeado mi cabeza sin darme cuenta, desde cuando podía imaginar algo amoroso con él, era estúpida, insensata, solo porque de lástima me había ayudado, o lo que es peor, ni siquiera por lástima, por una orden de McGonagal.

Iba llegando a la enfermería, sola, Snape había ido antes rápidamente con Lupín que no reaccionaba, y yo le prometí mil veces, luego de asegurarle otras mil que estaba bien, que iría derecho a la enfermería, luego de darle aviso por lo sucedido a McGonagal.

La reacción de la directora fue lo que más me asombró, se mostró como si fuera algo normal, como si de alguna manera esperara todo aquello, tenía que hablar con McGonagal, tal vez ella sabía más de lo que yo pensaba. La mujer me dijo que fuera a la enfermería y que la esperara allí, así lo hice…

-Mimbel ¡adelante! –escuché la voz de Pomfrey y al entrar advertí que había una sala destinada a mí.

-No tengo nada –afirmé.

-Tendrá que quedarse, de igual forma, el profesor Snape hablará con usted.

Cuando escuché su nombre me estremecí ¿Qué me estaba pasando? , él apareció, y se sentó en la camilla muy cerca de mí y casi en un susurro me comenzó a contar, y mi vida se desplomó, al decir verdad, lo poco que quedaba de ella cayó haciéndose añicos, y chau sueños, chau ilusión, chau esperanza ya no podía creer en nadie y mucho menos en mí.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Severus Snape POV

Tres meses después…

No había sucedido ningún nuevo episodio, Mimbel Plat ya estaba al tanto de su situación, también sabía que no la dejaríamos sola y al hablar en plural me refiero a Minerva y el obsecuente de Lupín.

Durante todos estos meses fue cumpliendo mi papel de tutor a la perfección, y día a día la mujer en la que se convertía rápidamente mi antigua peor alumna, me sorprendía más y más.

Evidentemente para los demás el malvado que de alguna manera sabíamos todos que vivía en ella no se había manifestado, pero para un zorro como yo, esa aparente calma no encajaba, la madurez académica de Plat se debía pura y exclusivamente que el maligno ser la controlaba.

-¡No es ella Minerva! La Mimbel de antes jamás hubiera realizado esa pócima con éxito.

-Lo se Severus, él la controla, es lo peor que pudo haber pasado, sobretodo ahora que las clases terminan, Mimbel le confesó a Lupín que se irá de Hogwarts, que irá al extranjero a tratar de encontrar a sus abuelos, y así saber más de la maldición.

-No se puede ir, no debemos dejarla –dije ofuscado.

-Ella es libre Severus, no podemos hacer nada, ella quiere encontrar el remedio a su problema, pero ya le dije que no puede alejarse.

-Y que te contestó Minerva.

-Ella es una buena chica, se siente rara, dijo que el principal motivo para alejarse es que teme lastimarnos.

-¡Que estupidez! Si la perdemos de vista, jamás sabremos cual fue la verdadera intención de Voldemort cuando lanzó el hechizo.

-Quedan unas semanas Severus, yo le he ofrecido trabajo en el colegio, al decir verdad, le ofrecí que fuera una ayudante –dijo Minerva.

-¡Claro que puede ser de Lupín! -afirmó al ver mi cara.

El profesor acababa de entrar y al escuchar su nombre entró en la conversación…

-Yo estoy interesado en esa chica Minerva, sabes que no tengo problema en que sea mi ayudante.

-Perfecto, Lupín, pero ella no ha aceptado, no quiere ser una carga. Dijo que se va y yo considero que deben hacer su mayor esfuerzo señores, yo pude advertir que la señorita Plat ya es toda una mujer, y si es necesario quiero que la seduzcan.

-¿Qué? –grité junto con Lupín.

-Como sea, cualquiera de los dos, o los dos y que ella elija, pero quiero a Plat, entusiasmada con ustedes, seducida y feliz de quedarse las vacaciones y todo el tiempo necesario en Hogwarts.

-¡Es un disparate! Me rehúso a usar a esa chica de esa manera –afirmé.

-Lo lamento, es lo único que nos queda. Como afirmaste el malvado la controla y no podemos poner en riesgo la comunidad mágica. Ella tiene que quedarse por su voluntad, ya intentamos todo. Fue un fracaso, ella se va. No podemos permitirlo.

-La atamos en las mazmorras…

-No digas tonterías Snape –dijo Lupín -¿Sabes que haría con ella el malvado?

-La mataría –pensé.

-Yo soy capaz hasta de casarme con ella si en necesario –dijo el licántropo.

-No será necesario Lupín –sisee. La cortejaremos los dos y que Mimbel Plat elija –agregué.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Mimbel Plat POV

Estaba desconcertada, no conocía mi cuerpo, había desarrollado aceleradamente, pero lo que más me asombraba era mi nueva condición intelectual –hasta la antigua Mimbel se hubiera dado cuenta –pensé con un dejo de nostalgia, era fabuloso sentirse brillante en las clases, pero sabía que no era yo precisamente la "mente brillante" por lo cual extrañaba ser quien fui, para convertirme en el monstruo que era…

-¡Plat en cinco minutos en mi despacho! –dijo Snape apenas me había cruzado, caminaba dando zancadas, me sorprendí tanto que cuando pude reaccionar él ya se había alejado lo suficiente para cuestionarlo, si es que alguna vez me atrevía, malvado incluido, a cuestionarle algo al poco simpático profesor.

Retrocedí ya que el despacho de Snape quedaba en sentido contrario, me sentía preocupada, nada bueno sería para lo que me había citado de forma tan abrupta Severus Snape, iba casi llegando cuando frente a mí con una amplia sonrisa veo a mi profesor preferido…Lupín.

-Mimbel, te andaba buscando, necesito un favor ahora.

¡Mierda! Justo que tenía esa cita idiota Lupín me necesitaba, iba a fallarle.

-Lo siento, profesor Lupín, pero tengo que esperar al profesor Snape en su despacho. –dije y pude ver la cara de disgusto…

-¿Te ha castigado, nuevamente? Porque si es así yo puedo.

-No he castigado a nadie –dijo Snape saliendo de la nada.

Remus iba a hablar, pero Snape se adelantó…

Pude sentir la mano de mi profesor de pociones en mi hombro y también divisé una mueca de sonrisa que le dedicaba a Lupín, amablemente, demasiado amable al decir verdad, Snape me introdujo en su escritorio y cerró la puerta en las narices no sin antes, burlarse con un otra vez será, que no pude entender, a pesar de mi nueva condición de sabia.

-Siéntese Plat –me dijo mientras con una mano me señalaba la silla que estaba muy cerca de mí, instintivamente, casi volé literalmente a sentarme estaba muy nerviosa y no entendía la razón.

El profesor volvió a poner su mano en mi hombro y yo me estremecí. Al principio pensé que era de miedo, pero el colorado furioso de mis mejillas me advertían que mi agitación se debía a otros motivos…

Snape rodeó su escritorio y una vez frente a mí, apoyó su cuerpo sobre el mismo, para estar a mi altura y puso su cara frente a la mía.

-Necesito su ayuda Mimbel ¿Puedo llamarla Mimbel?

Asentí con la cabeza, todo era extraño, muy extraño.

-Cómo le decía Mimbel, necesito su ayuda, usted está próxima a recibirse y yo quiero pedirle…

Como si fuera una alcancía a la cual un pequeño quiere llenar de golpe, las fichas empezaron a caer en mí, y en un segundo entendí todo.

-McGonagal le pidió que me retuviera por el Malvado…

-¿Qué dice Plat? –dijo ya no muy amable.

-Que me voy a marchar, no quiero causar más problemas.

Snape pareció no querer darse por vencido y me tomó de los hombros.

-No puedes irte Mimbel, no dejaremos que lo hagas, eres muy importante para nosotros.

-Ustedes tienen el mismo miedo que yo, me iré no quiero lastimarlos –dije ya alterada.

Fui hacia la puerta, la abrí, iba a marcharme pero Snape me retenía del brazo.

-No dejaremos que te vallas, auque tengamos que someterte.

Quise gritarle cuando veo llegar a Lupín con McGonagal, sus caras denotaban tragedia.

-Lo lamento, no pude convencerla –dijo Snape mirando a los recién llegados.

-Me temo que tenemos una mala noticia para ella –dijo Lupín.

-Ahora más que nunca debes quedarte con nosotros Plat, acaban de informarme de San Murgo que tu madre ha muerto –dijo McGonagal.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capitulo 18**_

Severus Snape POV

Vi su cara, su tristeza, con la firme tristeza de algo esperado, anunciado, ella lo sabía, sabía que su madre moriría, me estremecí, es sorprendente como las personas se resignan a su vida, pude sentirla resignada, abatida, como si todo aquello fuera lógico, como si su vida fuera lógica y todo lo sucedido algo que ella merecía, me aterré, ella creía merecerlo, creía que era poca cosa, que no era nada, y yo había contribuido a que ella creyera eso, yo era el principal cretino que le decía, día a día que no era nadie…

McGonagal estiró sus brazos y ella se acurrucó en ellos, se veía tan indefensa, tan frágil, que hubiese querido acurrucarla en mi pecho, pero todo lo malo no había pasado, no para ella, no para Mimbel Plat, su destino empezaba a fastidiarme y de alguna manera en ese momento cambié mi visión hacia ella, cambié mi postura, nunca más la humillaría, de ahora en adelante iba a lograr que venciera, a pesar de todos hasta a pesar mío. La iba a ayudar.

Alan Jhonson entraba ondeando su capa, el tipo era un desgraciado y yo lo tenía en la mira, pude ver la cara de la directora al verlo llegar y de inmediato McGonagal le dijo a Lupín que se llevara a la alumna.

En otro momento me hubiera fastidiado que ella estuviera con Lupín, pero me sentía más útil cerca de la directora, no fuera cosa que el tipejo viniera con oscuras intenciones. No me equivoqué.

-McGonagal, profesor Snape-saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ambos respondimos de igual modo.

-¿A que se debe su visita en un día tan penoso para usted? –dijo Minerva.

-Yo necesito hablar con mi hijastra debemos hacerle un funeral a mi esposa, y sé que a Mimbel le gustaría estar presente y darle sagrada sepultura a su madre.

Lo hubiera trompeado, después de toda la mala vida que le había dado al igual que a la chica tenía la cara y el coraje de decir eso frente a mí.

-Por supuesto que la alumna irá acompañada de personal jerárquico de Hogwarts –aseguró Minerva.

Ese personal jerárquico iba a ser yo, de eso me encargaría luego…

-Usted no me ha entendido, directora, yo pretendo que mi hija se quede en casa, la retiro de Hogwarts.

-Imposible no ha terminado el curso-dije.

-Tengo la patria potestad mágica, ella no regresará a Hogwarts, mañana a las 11hs la espero en mi casa, si no concurre iré al ministerio a formular una denuncia por retención indebida contra ustedes y por fuga de Mimbel.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Mañana ella estará –afirmó Minerva.

-yo puedo denunciarte por ultraje, fui quien recogió a la chica ese día- afirmé.

-No tienes pruebas Severus, el Veritaserun está prohibido y nadie te creerá –afirmó mientras se marchaba.

-¿No la dejará ir? –cuestioné a la directora.

-¡Claro que no! Pero Hogwarts nunca fue acusada de algo tan grave, y sabes Severus, que él tiene todas las de ganar.

-No todas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Alan es su padrastro mágico, y la ley le da libertad de decidir sobre su hija menor de edad.

-Entiendo.

-Pero si su hija estuviera emancipada él ya no podría ejercer ningún poder sobre ella.

-Pero a Plat le falta unos meses para la mayoría de edad.

-Se puede emancipar de otra manera. Se puede emancipar casándose conmigo.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Mimbel Plat POV

Me escapé de Lupín y corrí hacia dónde estaba McGonagal hablando con Snape, se veían muy serios, no quería imaginarme a que había ido Alan a la escuela, pero al escuchar la conversación me paralicé…

-Pero si su hija estuviera emancipada él ya no podría ejercer ningún poder sobre ella –dijo Snape-

-Pero a Plat le falta unos meses para la mayoría de edad afirmó McGonagal.

-Se puede emancipar de otra manera. Se puede emancipar casándose conmigo.

Lupín que corría tras de mí también se paralizó.

-¿Tú harías algo así por Plat Severus? –preguntó la directora.

-¡Claro Minerva! Lo haría por ella y por nosotros, hay que controlar al malvado, sería un casamiento simulado por el bien de todos –afirmó.

-Yo me casaría con ella sin tener que simular –dijo Lupín revelando nuestra llegada.

-¡Señorita Plat! No la habíamos escuchado.

-Sin embargo Remus déjame decir –agregó Snape - que dada tu condición no podemos arriesgarnos a que el malvado te controlo si no puedes evitar transformarte, no podrías protegerte a ti mismo, mucho menos a ella.

Pude ver la cara de dolor del profesor, sentí pena por él, ya que ambos teníamos en nuestro cuerpo un monstruo al que no podíamos dominar.

-Lo lamento señorita Mimbel, pero no hay tiempo para meditar mucho, su padrastro volverá y…

-Lo se, haré lo que ustedes digan -contesté atontada.

-Como directora de Hogwarts estoy facultada para concretar uniones mágicas en matrimonio, como saben éste lazo es irrompible, estarán unidos para siempre, espero que lleguen a quererse.

Pude ver la mueca de fastidio de Snape y estuve tentada a irme, sin embargo al parecer mi futuro marido me había leído la mente ya que me agarró fuertemente de la mano e impidió mi huída.

-Estamos listos Minerva- espetó-

La directora tomó su varita e hizo aparecer sobre mi cuerpo un sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco y a mi futuro esposo una túnica de gala negra. También apareció unos anillos y de inmediato comenzó con la ceremonia.

Lupín se veía aturdido, él iba a ser un testigo también llamaron a Pomfrey para que fuera el segundo, la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo, fueron unidas la sangre de nuestros dedos índice y colocado las alianzas…

-Mimbel Plat y Severus Snape, por el poder mágico que me confiere los declaro marido y mujer.

Ante mi desconcierto Snape tomó mi cara y me besó, lenta y cariñosamente, no pude evitar corresponderle y me maldije por eso al comprobar que el beso del profesor tenía una segunda intención, mi padrastro Alan Jhonson acababa de llegar…


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Mimbel Plat POV

-¡McGonagal! ¿Cómo pudo aceptar una cosa así? Éste matrimonio es falso y yo voy a desenmascararlos frente a todo el ministerio.

-Pero ¿Cómo dices eso Alan? ellos se quieren –dijo la directora.

-¿Se quieren? ¿Se quieren? La idiota de mi hijastra puede ser, pero recuerda que yo soy del grupo de Snape, más de una vez lo ví burlarse de ella, por su escaso poder mágico y su deficiencia mental.

Snape me soltó y fue hacia mi padrastro lo tomó de la túnica y lo metió en un salón vacío, yo quedé angustiada, el cuento de la cenicienta se partió ante mi cara, él solo estaba conmigo por "el malvado" y no debía ilusionarme. Me quedé pensativa, estaba aceptando que Severus me gustaba, auque no debía hacerlo…

Severus Snape POV

No iba a permitirlo, no iba a permitir que el desgraciado de Jhonson dijera esas cosas frente a ella, era cierto que yo… yo… en realidad siempre había sido descortés con la chica, y ella lo sabía pero el padrastro echaba veneno por la boca, el solo pensar el porque lo hacía me asqueaba, el maldito quería tenerla a su merced, para volverla a someter…

Luego de amenazarnos mutuamente, logré que se fuera, se desapareció convencido que si no lo hacía lo iba a hechizar para siempre, era un cobarde, pero un cobarde peligroso, sabía que si alguien del ministerio interrogaba a Mimbel, ella terminaría aceptando lo repentino del casamiento así que debía convencerla, convencerla que la quería…

Fui a buscarla…

-Mimbel ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Ya se ha ido no hay de que temer!

Me miró con sus ojos café, con su mirada transparente y pura, desconcertada, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

McGonagal apareció y dijo algo en lo que no había pensado.

-Con Pomfrey hemos arreglado la torre norte, pasarán ahí unos días, lamento que no puedan ir de luna de miel a ningún lado, pero unos días ahí solos les vendrá bien.

Asentimos como si fuéramos alumnos que estábamos siendo castigados y con mi túnica de gala y mi esposa con su vestido blanco nos aparecimos en la torre…

El cuarto preparado se veía grandioso, adornado con los colores de nuestra casa, todo era verde y plata, tomé a Mimbel en brazos y crucé la puerta, ella sonrió, por fin la había visto algo alegre.

-¿Me veo muy cursi? –pregunté.

-No solo que es una costumbre muggle…

-Y se supone que yo odio a todo lo muggle.

Rió – ¡Claro que no! Solo que no pensé que usted…

-"Que tú" Estamos casados Mimbel, tenemos que tutearnos y llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

-Para no confundirnos delante de terceros.

-No, porque somos pareja y como tal nos vamos a comportar de ahora en más, como lo que somos "Un marido y su mujer".


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Mimbel Plat POV

Siempre había estado sola, siempre había sido rara a pesar de los esfuerzos de mis padres, ellos me amaban y me lo hacían sentir, pero no estaban más, y mi soledad era absoluta, antes sabía en mi fuero íntimo que con solo contactar a mi madre tendería una palabra de aliento, pero ahora ella no estaría más, no para consolarme, no para mimarme…

Enfoqué mi vista en Snape, Severus ¿Cuánto lo habría presionado McGonagal para que se casara conmigo? ¿Tan peligrosa era con el malvado en mi cuerpo para semejante sacrificio? Sí estaba siendo sincera conmigo misma, a pesar de las cosas que diga y de lo mucho que trate de convencerme, se que él nunca se hubiera fijado en mí. Y ahora estaba ahí, a mi lado, se notaba molesto auque trataba de disimular, pero convengamos que ese nunca fue el fuerte de Snape

El tiempo pasaba y pronto tendríamos que irnos a dormir, cosa que me alteraba…

-Si lo prefieres dormiremos en camas separadas –me dijo.

Asentí, sería una buena solución por el momento. Él hizo aparecer un catre y lo situó a un costado de la enorme cama.

-yo dormiré en él -afirmó.

Sin siquiera mirarlo me fui hacia el baño, llevaba una pijama para ponerme y luego de tardar unos minutos salí y me acosté, tapé mi cabeza. Pude ver que él entraba también a cambiarse pero no lo miré.

Tenía mucho frío a pesar que la chimenea estaba encendida, unos pocos minutos después él salió del baño y se acostó en el catre, quise dormir pero no podía mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, y supe que era él, supe que el malvado no me dejaría en paz…

Convulsionaba violentamente, ya tenía a Snape a mi lado tratando de que volviera en sí, me sacudía violentamente, pero no funcionaba, entonces me desmayé.

Severus Snape POV

Nos acostamos en camas separadas, era lo mejor, yo no podía intimar con ella, no así de golpe así que solucioné todo con un catre, Mimbel se había ido a cambiar, y salió del baño con un nefasto pijama de lunares, nada sexy, como nada sexy era ella, me causó gracia y ternura al mismo tiempo, hacía calor la chimenea estaba prendida, pensé en apagarla cuando mirando para la cama de ella vi que temblaba. Pronto entendí que en realidad convulsionaba y que todo era a causa del malvado…

-¡Te voy a matar! –dijo una voz que claramente no era la de ella.

-¡Déjala! ¡Sal de su cuerpo maldita alimaña!

-¡No lo haré! Es un cuerpo débil, pero me sirve, volveré y junto con migo renacerá el amo…

-¡Jamás permitiremos eso! ¡Déjala YA! –dije zamarreándola.

Sentí una risa conocida, era la risa de Tom Riddle, ella se volvió a desmayar, para despertarse llorando, no le dije nada, solo la abracé fuertemente y ambos nos quedamos dormidos abrazados…


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Severus Snape POV

Me levanté de madrugada, no me gustaba dormir, era un hábito en mí dormir poco, me sentía indefenso mientras lo hacía, por lo cual unas pocas horas de sueño bastaban, me dirigí a el recinto de McGonagal esperaría allí a que se levantara…

-¿Qué haces aquí Severus, la noche de tu casamiento? –me espetó ni bien me vio.

-Mimbel sufrió un ataque, hay algo que debe saber.

Ella me conocía bien, sabía que era grave lo que le iba a decir.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Dime ya que sucede?

-Se trata de Riddle y la maldición que le realizó a la madre de Plat.

-Snape, Señora Snape.

-Tienes razón Minerva a Mimbel Snape. Esa maldición tenía un doble propósito, vengarse de la mujer y volver.

-¿Qué? Si la maldición solo trae acarreada la posesión del cuerpo de la niña por un alma malvada.

-No es solo eso Minerva es más rebuscado, como rebuscado era Tom.

-¿Qué quieres decir, no te entiendo Severus?

-Anoche cuando ella se descompuso, escuché la risa y la voz de Tom y él dijo que volvería. Estoy seguro que usa al alma del malvado como un horocrux.

-¿Qué? No puede ser.

-Me temo que si, y si nosotros queremos destruirlo la destruiremos a ella.

Mimbel Plat de Snape POV

Me desperté asustada, miré al catre y vi que Snape no estaba, pensé en la noche anterior, en como me había descompuesto, no recordaba nada, cuando el malvado aparecía era como que anulaba mi yo, era horrible, esta vez fue peor, no recordaba nada solo que hacía mucho frío y nada más…

Una idea recorrió mi cerebro… ¿Y si había lastimado al profesor? Sin pensarlo me levanté y empecé a buscarlo. No estaba en las cocinas ni en el gran comedor, pensé en McGonagal y para allí fui, estaba llegando cuando los vi.

-Mimbel ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Te sientes mal? –me preguntó mi marido.

-Yo solo lo buscaba, temí que lo hubiera lastimado anoche.

Snape y McGonagal se sonrieron, y pude advertir que lo dicho podía tener muchas malas interpretaciones.

-No pasó nada anoche –afirmó Snape, bueno mi marido. Me tomó de los hombros y ambos fuimos a desayunar…

Estábamos comiendo cayados, sabía que el profesor quería decirme algo y yo trataba de que no lo hiciera, le esquivaba la mirada, pero no resultó.

-Mimbel, ya estamos casados, tienes que confiar en mí, tienes que tutearme en una hora iremos al ministerio, allí nos harán muchas preguntas y no debemos fallar, así que préstame atención diremos todo como fue para no equivocarnos, solo que empezamos a querernos hace unos tres meses atrás. Tú me amas, yo te amo.

-¡No puedo hacerlo profesor! Yo se que usted no me ama y nunca me amará –dije a los gritos y me fui corriendo.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Mimbel Plat de Snape POV

Llegamos al ministerio tomados de la mano, todos principalmente las empleadas me miraban con curiosidad, preguntándose sin duda ¿Qué tenía yo para cazar a uno de los solteros más perseguidos del mundo mágico? Ninguna se imaginaba que yo sí era especial, que yo tenía algo importante, algo que me distinguía del resto, ninguna sabía que yo tenía al malvado -sonreí pensando mi macabro razonamiento…

Él me apretó fuertemente la mano acabábamos de entrar en el despacho del ministro.

-Snape, Señora –saludó cortésmente el hombre.

-Ministro –respondió Snape, yo solo sonreí.

-Veo cual ha sido el motivo por su apresurado casamiento, Severus, su esposa es muy bonita. –dijo cortésmente.

Yo me sonreí ¿Tal vez ese hombre se burlaba de mí?

-Si que lo es. La más bonita y sobretodo buena compañera –afirmó mi esposo.

-Y usted, Mimbel ¿Qué opina de Snape? Ya que convengamos que no tiene un marido fácil.

-Es mi esposo y yo lo amo –dije increíblemente sincera.

Snape sonrió seductoramente y apretó con más furia mi mano.

-¿Y dónde piensan vivir?

-Por ahora nos quedaremos en Hogwarts, Mimbel será mi ayudante en las clases –yo me atraganté ¿En que podría ayudarlo, si era malísima? –pero tenemos un problema, el padrastro de Mimbel insiste en anular la boda, es una mala persona que solo busca dañarnos, necesitamos tu ayuda Robert.

-Nunca me ha gustado Jhonson, es un mal bicho, cuenten conmigo, no permitiré que él interfiera en su felicidad.

-Nos marchamos entonces, gracias por todo.

-Adiós –dije. Y nos fuimos…

Nos aparecimos cerca del bosque prohibido.

-Muy bien Mimbel, Roberts no ha sospechado nada.

-¿Qué usted no me puede ni ver?

Snape me acorraló contra un árbol, estaba visiblemente enojado.

-Escucha Mimbel, esto no es fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero yo estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo, es cierto que no muero de amor, pero no me eres indiferente así que cállate la boca y trata de agradarme un poco y tal vez…tal vez hasta yo te agrade un poco y nuestras vidas no sean un verdadero desastre, no sabemos hasta cuando tendremos que vivir juntos así que hagamos…

No lo deje terminar, me largué a llorar, mi vida era miserable y lo estaba empujando a él y yo no quería…

No supe como pasó pero Severus tomó mi cara y empezó a lamer mis lágrimas, mientas me murmuraba que no llorara, que todo iba a salir bien, que él no era tan malo, que tratara de quererlo.

Caminamos de la mano, despacito hasta el castillo, cuando llegamos al cuarto yo me solté pero él me lo impidió, jalándome a un costado y sin mediar palabra, me empezó a besar, sin aviso, sin permiso, sin cuestionárselo, sin retorno, con mucha pasión después de todo, éramos esposos…


	24. Chapter 24

Esta semana se casa mi hijo mayor !!!!!! así que estoy un poco atareada.

Les dejo un pequeñísimo cap

besitosbigi

Capítulo 24

Severus Snape POV

Estaba preocupado, a pesar de que todo salió a la perfección en el ministerio, ella no se veía bien, creo que el malvado estaba dominando su ser y la hacía sentir mal, parecía reprocharme a cada rato ser poca cosa para mí, y si soy realmente honesto con ustedes, tiempo atrás tenía ese concepto sobre ella, concepto que estaba siendo modificado muy a pesar de mi mismo.

Me estaba acostumbrando a su presencia y realmente quería que fuera feliz, y haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para lograrlo.

Había llorado, no soportaba que llorara, cuando subimos al cuarto la empecé a besar…

Quería que fuera mía, lo deseaba y realmente no me importaba que ella no me quisiera, ahora éramos un matrimonio legalmente mágico eso significaba que lo éramos para siempre.

La fui arrinconando hasta llevarla sobre la cama, ahí la obligué a sentarse y luego acostarse, mientras la iba desvistiendo con arrumacos lo más cariñoso posible, en mi mente estaba todo lo que había pasado la pobre con su padrastro así que tenía que lograr que se entregara sin pensar en esa mala experiencia.

Le saqué la ropa lentamente, mientras la seguía besando, también me despojé de la mía para fundirnos en un solo ser sin importarme nada más que ella, Mimbel Plat, mi esposa, mía.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Mimbel Plat de Snape POV

No se como pasó, no se como me atreví, solo se que reencontré en sus brazos, esos brazos fuertes que me protegían y me permití soñar, era tan dulce el momento, tan "mágico", que me prohibí pensar, solo me dejé llevar por él hasta el cielo.

Él me besaba y acariciaba, era muy dulce, era todo lo dulce que yo necesitaba, creo que siempre lo supe, amaba a mi esposo, y no quería pensar nada más.

Me empezó a desvestir, mientras él hacía lo mismo, pude escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza, pude notar su estremecimiento, y pensé que me quería, tonta ilusión del que necesita ser amado, tonta ilusión del que no lo ha sido nunca.

Me entregué a él en cuerpo y alma, nos fundimos amorosamente, todo fue perfecto, tanto que a pesar de estar desnuda me quedé dormida a su lado…

Cuando desperté él me estaba mirando, ya vestido, ya listo para ir a su clase.

-Duerme Mimbel, por hoy te dejo que faltes a mi clase.

Lo miré risueña.

-Si yo ya terminé, no tengo clases –afirmé.

-Si las tienes, eres mi ayudanta…¿La pasaste bien anoche? O hubo algo que no…

-La pasé muy bien –dije poniéndome colorada.

Me sonrió, se acercó para besarme.

-Yo no puedo ser su ayudanta, soy un desastre en pociones.

Pude verlo reír. Lo se Mimbel, pero aún así serás mi ayudanta –sonrió.

Tres meses después…

Severus Snape POV

-¡Pomfrey tienes que ayudarla!

-Pero… ¿Qué le ha pasado, Severus?

-Estábamos en clase, todo bien todo común y ella empezó a convulsionar, la atraje hacia mí pero esta vez no reaccionó, esta vez quien me hablaba era él, era El malvado…

-¿Y que dijo?

-Que iba a regresar que se iba a materializar a salir del cuerpo de ella.

-yo me alegré le dije que la dejara tranquila que saliera de una vez. Se puso a reír, dijo que no me gustaría lo que iba a pasar, que mi esposa iba a morir cuando él lo logre…


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Severus Snape POV

¡Tenía que pensar! ¡Tenía que pensar! Debía reunirme con los mejores magos, auque Minerva quisiera discreción, buscaría magos confiables, necesitaba cambiar ideas, y encerrarme en la biblioteca con ellos, si era necesario hasta encontrar la solución

McGonagal me hizo entender lo delicado de la situación, que si el ministerio se enteraba del "Malvado" se la llevarían a San Murgo y ya no estaría en nuestras manos el protegerla.

Tenían que ser nuestros magos así que decidí reunirme con Arthur Weasley con Lupín.

En la biblioteca…

-Señores tengo un mal presentimiento, en exactamente cuatro días y cinco horas se cumple un año de la muerte en manos del elegido de Voldemort, todos sabemos la maldición que le hizo a la madre de Mimbel, Cassandra lo ignoró y tubo a la niña, ahora en su cuerpo lleva un intruso, que presiento que es un Horocrux, el último, creo que no eran siete, sino ocho los Horrocruces y que Mimbel lo lleva en su cuerpo.

-Tenemos que obligarlo a que abandone el cuerpo de tu esposa –afirmó Arthur.

-Había pensado en eso, pero hay otra mala noticia, hoy el malvado se ha dejado ver por mí, era Tom estoy seguro y me advirtió que se liberaría del cuerpo de Mimbel, pero cuando lo hiciera ella moriría.

-¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿Qué haremos? –dijo Lupín angustiado.

- lo primero es no desesperarnos – fueron las palabras de Minerva que acababa de entrar

-correcto, hay que vigilarla muy bien, estoy seguro que Tom no va a salir del cuerpo de ella delante de nosotros, tratará de llevársela lejos, para poder renacer.

-Muy bien pensado, Arthur, ahora ella esta con Pomfrey pero no me despegaré de ella.

-Para eso eres su esposo –agregó Lupín con sarcasmo.

Le sonreí devolviéndole la gentileza pero no iba a pelear, después de todo el licántropo la quería demasiado para mi gusto y la iba a ayudar, eso estaba seguro.

Mimbel Plat de Snape POV

Me sentía cansada, agotada, podía decir que no daba más, solo quería dormir, dormir y no pensar, el malvado se estaba apoderando de mi, de mi cuerpo y de mi mente, tenía que ser fuerte, estaba aterrada, ¿Y si me obligaba a hacer algo que yo no quería? ¿Y si lastimaba a alguien por su culpa? Mi vida era patética, pero no permitiría que eso sucediera me miré en el espejo y pude ver un aura que supe que era de él.

-¡Maldito, no lo lograrás!

Pude escuchar cómo se reía…

-No lo harás, auque me tenga que morir para eso –afirmé.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

Mimbel Plat de Snape POV

Era increíble, era como estar hablando conmigo misma, solo que la otra parte de mí era malvada, muy malvada tanto que me daba terror. No soy yo -pensé- es esa cosa maldita, tengo que diferenciarme de él, por lo pronto no es mi voz, no es mi mente ni mi ser , y tengo que ser más fuerte, si no quiero que me domine –seguí pensando.

-Mimbel ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Pomfrey a mi lado.

-Lo escucho –confesé- quiere el control, quiere apoderarse de mí.

-Lo sabemos cariño, pero tú eres fuerte Mimbel, auque no lo creas, a pesar que siempre viviste con el estigma de débil, ésta vez será diferente Mimbel, el Malvado se arrepentirá de haberte escogido como su presa.

-Pero si yo… -comencé a decir apesadumbrada cuando siento en mis hombros las manos de él, Severus me estaba dando valor todo el que yo no tenía…

Severus había ido por mí, nos despedimos de la medimaga y nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto, era nuestra guarida, donde estábamos solos, yo ya me había acostumbrado a estar sola con él y podía asegurar que esos momentos eran los más placenteros de mi vida…

-Quiero que estés segura de algo, Mimbel. Quiero que estés segura de mí, quiero que confíes en mí, se que te está molestando, que puedes oírlo, pero no le hagas caso, tú dime todo lo que te dice y yo te protegeré Mimbel, te cuidaré y juntos terminaremos con él.

Empecé a temblar, pero no por una convulsión, temblaba de miedo.

-Se está riendo ¿no lo escuchas? Severus.

-Sí, quiere asustarte, no dejes que lo logre, no lo hará –dijo mi esposo y comenzó a besarme.

Pude sentir el disgusto que esto producía en el malvado a tal punto que…

-¡Se fue!

-¿Qué?

-que cuando me empezaste a besar desapareció, se fue. Yo se que sigue estando en mi interior, pero no lo escucho, desde…

-Me está cayendo bien ese malvado –burló Severus –hará que te bese más seguido.

Pude sentir los brazos fuertes de Snape recorrer mi cuerpo, pude sentir su excitación, cuando me llevó hasta la cama, nuestra cama, pude sentir que nuestros cuerpos se unían y que ya no habría malvado que nos separara. Nunca. Jamás.

Severus Snape POV

Ella era una chiquilla frágil, muy frágil, mi deber era ayudarla en todo, así lo haría, lo peor era que me estaba encariñando con ella. Mucho. No debía permitir que esto complicara mi misión, empezaba a dudar que llegado el momento pudiera hacerlo, comenzaba a dudar que llegado el momento pudiera cumplir, mi prioridad era impedir el resurgimiento de Voldemort, costara lo que costase y sabía que el precio era ella, Mimbel Plat, un precio que estaba obligado a pagar…


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Severus Snape POV

Tenía un presentimiento, faltaban unos pocos días para cumplirse un año desde que "el elegido Potter" terminara con la vida de Voldemort, sabía que Tom era proclive a la conmemoración de las fechas, si iba a volver sin duda lo haría en "su aniversario".

Estaba desesperado, me quedaban pocos días y no tenía idea como hacer para salvarla ¡la tenía que salvar! Porque no iba a ser capáz de matarla, el destino era cruel conmigo, primero me obligó a matar al único hombre que había amado como a un padre y ahora…

Tal vez McGonagal pensó que la antipatía que le tenía antaño, sería la carta triunfal al momento de tomar la decisión, o tal vez el hecho de ya haber vivido una situación como esa con Dumbledore lo haría más fácil, ¡Que equivocada estaba! Yo no soy un asesino, yo no podría hacerlo, no a ella, por eso tenía que salvarla.

Iba a buscar a Lupín, tal vez él supiera, tal vez él pudiera darme la solución al problema, sin pensarlo más fui por él y le explique mi sospecha del día en que Tom dejaría el cuerpo de ella, el mismo día en que en Hogwarts se celebraba su caída…

Mimbel Plat de Snape POV

Faltaban tres días para el gran baile, estaba ilusionada, en éstas fechas era cuando más extrañaba a mi madre, y cuando más hubiera deseado tener una amiga, alguien con quien intercambiar ideas y consejos, pero no yo estaba sola, sola de soledad absoluta –reí pensando – tal vez podría llamar amigos a Lupín y a McGonagal, pero mejor amiga, eso nunca lo había disfrutado, ni siquiera de chica…

Mi esposo había salido y pensé buscar en mi guardarropa algo que pudiera servirme para el baile, pero no había nada, todo era viejo, la mayoría uniformes, o ropa común con los colores de Slytherin, estaba empezando a guardar todo, decepcionada, cuando una lechuza trae una caja pequeña, el animal lo deposita sobre mi cama y al dejarlo ahí la caja se agranda mágicamente, tenía una tarjeta que decía "para la señora Snape" así que le dí un bocadito a la lechuza y me dispuse a abrirla, en su interior había otra nota que decía: " Para mi esposa, para que lo luzca en el baile y sea la más hermosa, con cariño, Severus"

Me largué a llorar, no sabía el porque estaba tan sensible últimamente, pero esos detalles hacia mí, hacían que cada vez amara más a mi marido, confiaba en él y estaba segura que esa confianza era lo único verdadero que había tenido en toda mi vida…


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Severus Snape POV

Tres días después…

Ella estaba ilusionada, y yo aterrado, Lupín tenía que estar por llegar, ambos estábamos convencidos que ese iba a ser el día y faltaban solamente dos horas para que se cumpliera el año, desde la caída de Tom, yo lo único que podía hacer era estar lo más cerca posible de Mimbel, quien es esos momentos se estaba cambiando ajena a la situación, cuando golpean la puerta…

-Lupín, entra, Mimbel ya debe estar por venir, bajaremos en un minuto.

-Tenemos que hablar, se me acaba de ocurrir una posibilidad, cuando él abandone…

Pero no pudo terminar de contarme ya que mi esposa acababa de salir del baño hecha una reina.

-Te vez hermosa –le dije a lo que Lupín embobado asintió.

Pude verla sonrojarse mientras agradecía el cumplido, y los tres bajamos al gran comedor…

Aproveché unos minutos en que McGonagal acaparaba la atención de Mimbel para ir con Lupín a un salón vacío y así hablar del malvado. Entre los dos llegamos a la conclusión que él dejaría el cuerpo de ella a las 11hs exactas y que en ese momento tendríamos que matarlo.

-No se si podré hacerlo Lupín, se que el mundo mágico depende de que yo lo haga pero no se si podré matarlo si al hacerlo la mato a ella.

-Tienes que evitar que ella muera Severus, pero lo primero es evitar que él renazca.

-Lo se, esa era mi misión ¿No es cierto? Desde el principio, tenía que permanecer con ella hasta que lo liquidara a él o a los dos.

-Traje la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, tal vez sirva para algo.

-Tal vez, me sirva para que no me mire a los ojos, mientras le lance el Avada…

Mimbel Plat de Severus POV

Estaba feliz, el vestido rojo que me había regalado Severus era muy lindo, y me dijo que estaba hermosa, ¿¡Hermosa yo!? Parecía una paradoja de la vida, era una paradoja de la vida, que la persona que más me hubiera lastimado era la que me hacía más feliz en el mundo.

Me quedé hablando con McGonagal pero extrañaba a mi esposo, lo había visto entrar con Lupín en un aula así que fui para allí.

Al llegar escuché sus voces, hablaban del malvado y de mí, no se el porque me quedé fuera escuchando…

Me petrifiqué, mi corazón dolió, y una puntada desde mi pecho me hizo tambalear, era una misión, todo lo vivido en los últimos tiempos era mentira, solo una misión, mi esposo tenía que matarme, de última pero era una opción, mi muerte detendría el renacimiento de Voldemort, de eso se trataba todo, de morir.

Me escondí, pude ver que se iban de la pieza entré atónita, y allí la ví, la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, la tomé y me la puse, así fue como salí mientras veía la cara de desesperación de los dos hombres al darse cuenta de todo, al darse cuenta que los había escuchado, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, iba a ir a la torre de astronomía para terminar con mi vida, y liberarlos a todos, de el malvado…


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

Mimbel Plat de Snape POV

Corrí bajo de la capa, subí escaleras me sentina muy mal, podía percibir que el malvado estaba apoderándose de mi ser, seguí corriendo, al llegar a la torre me dejé caer, lloraba, mis lágrimas caían desesperadamente por mis mejillas, era una estúpida, siempre lo había sido.

Me abracé a mi misma, quería que todo fuera diferente, quería no haberme enterado de nada, quería seguir viviendo en la mentira, pero ni para eso tenía suerte, me había enterado en el momento previo a mi muerte, en el momento previo a que mi esposo terminara con mi vida.

Fui hacia la ventana ahí había una especie de balcón francés un tanto peligroso para la altura en la que estábamos –Perfecto- pensé y me subí a un banco para lograr pararme en la baranda, seguía llorando, pero estaba segura de algo, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que acabar con mi vida, así que puse especial atención en mirar hacia abajo, nunca había sido valiente, el papel de heroína no me cuadraba así que tenía que ayudar a mi mala suerte, y si miraba para abajo posiblemente me mareara y me cayera.

Pero nada que planeara me salía miré el reloj muggle de mi muñeca, faltaban 20 minutos para las 23 hs, había escuchado que esa era la hora en que Harry había matado a Voldemort, seguramente la hora señalada. Tenía que hacerlo y ya.

10 para las 23hs…

Volví a mirar hacia la profundidad imaginándome mi caída, estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero me faltaban las fuerzas, iba a saltar cuando lo veo llegar.

-¡No lo hagas, Mimbel! ¡No lo hagas!

-Tengo que hacerlo tengo que liberarte a ti de tu misión, te quiero demasiado como para permitir que vivas con el peso de mi muerte.

Severus estaba con su varita en alto y soy tan tonta que pensé que haría un hechizo levitante, ni bien me arrojara al vacío, auque no pude comprobar que hubiera hecho ya que nunca tuve el valor para lanzarme.

5 para las 23…

-Soy una cobarde ¡Matame! Dije llorando mientras empezaba a bajar de la baranda, mi cuerpo iba a convulsionar así que me arrojé al suelo.

4 para las 23…

Pude ver a Severus venir hacia mí –Tranquila Mimbel, tranquila.

3 para las 23…

-Mátame Severus ya renace ya quiere salir –grité.

2 para las 23…

Una niebla espesa había cubierto el lugar, casi no lo veía a él, casi no lo veía a Severus.

1 para las 23…

-¡Ya sale! ¡Ya renace! –apenas pude balbucear

23hs…

Un rayo de luz verde vino hacía mí y todo se volvió oscuridad.

Severus Snape POV

Había escuchado todo, McGonagal nos dijo que ella había ido hacia nosotros, ¡Por Merlín! Se puso la capa, puede estar en cualquier lado…

-Hay que buscarla, Minerva avisa a todo el castillo que la busque.

La directora asintió y pronto todos la buscaban a ella.

Tenía que pensar, seguramente intentaría acabar con su vida, ella era propensa al suicidio, desde que le pasó lo que le pasó con su padrastro muchas veces había manifestado que tenía que morir, entonces se me ocurrió, la torre de astronomía, donde maté a Dumbledore, donde se repetiría la historia…

Subí corriendo, y allí estaba parada en la baranda del lugar dispuesta a saltar…

-¡No lo hagas, Mimbel! ¡No lo hagas!-grité

-Tengo que hacerlo tengo que liberarte de tu misión, te quiero demasiado como para permitir que vivas con el peso de mi muerte –me dijo

5 para las 23…

-Soy una cobarde ¡Mátame! –me dijo

4 para las 23…

–Tranquila Mimbel, tranquila.

3 para las 23…

-Mátame Severus ya renace ya quiere salir –grito.

2 para las 23…

De golpe una niebla apareció casi no la veía todo era obra de Tom.

1 para las 23…

-¡Ya sale! ¡Ya renace! –susurró.

23hs…

La historia se repetía. Levanté mi brazo y apunté –¡Avada Kedabra!


	31. Chapter 31 FINAL

Capítulo 31 El final.

Severus Snape POV

El rayo verde atravesó el cuerpo de ella, me quedé paralizado, yo no quería dañarla, yo le apuntaba a él, pude ver a su lado un espectro espantoso muerto, o por lo menos inmóvil, el malvado había salido de ella y estaba muerto, pero ella…

Corrí a su lado y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

-No te mueras Mimbel, respira, respira para mí –supliqué.

La tomé en mis brazos y salí corriendo escaleras abajo, ella estaba estática, muerta.

Llegué a la enfermería gritando por Pomfrey, la medimaga de inmediato vino hacia mí.

-¡Dámela Severus, y quédate aquí!

Se la entregué, era mi culpa, todo era mi culpa, vi entrar a Lupín.

-¿Y Mimbel?

-Está muerta, le lancé el Avada, los mató a los dos.

-Pobre mi niña, siempre tan frágil –se lamentaba Minerva que acababa de llegar.

Tomé mi cabeza entre las piernas, no podía ser, ella no podía estar muerta, me levanté de improviso e ingresé a verla, ¡Tenía que verla!

-¿Severus que haces?

-¡Yo la maté! Déjeme estar con ella.

-Quédate, pero ella no está muerta, agoniza.

-¡Háblale Severus, háblale!

El alma me volvió al cuerpo y mi corazón empezó a latir acelerado, ella me podía escuchar…

-Mimbel, tienes que ser fuerte, vamos cariño, hazlo por mí, hazlo por nosotros. Te creí muerta amor y el mundo se me caía en pedazos, ya no puedo estar solo, ya no sé estar dolo, quiero tu compañía, amor, te quiero a mi lado para siempre.

Tú dijiste que no podías dejarme con el peso de tu muerte ¡No lo hagas!, no mueras cariño, no mueras.

Perdóname amor, te lastimé sin querer, yo no quería hacerte daño, háblame amor.

-Severus –la escuché murmurar – te amo Severus, voy a estar bien…

Al otro día.

Hogwarts estalló en una fiesta improvisada, es que todos estaban al tanto de los acontecimientos y todos estaban felices que la pareja fuera feliz nuevamente. Mimbel mejoraba a pasos agigantados.

-Soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra, te amo Mimbel.

-Y yo soy la mujer más feliz, siempre te amé Severus.

-¿Desde que yo era tu profesor? –pregunté con una ceja levantada.

-Así es, auque me daba mucho coraje como me tratabas.

-Creo que yo también te amé desde siempre, seremos felices ahora, amor.

-Sí amor, solo te pido un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-Libérame de ser tu ayudante, sabes que soy muy torpe para eso.

Los dos se echaron a reír mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

Fin.


	32. Chapter 32 Epílogo

Epílogo

Mimbel miraba por una ventana de un lujoso hotel dónde su esposo la había llevado a la luna de miel postergada. Frente a esa ventana se encontraba un parque de diversión con una calesita un gusano que subía y bajaba por una rampa y un trencito…

-¿Mirando como se divierten los niños? -Preguntó Snape.

-Sí, de chica yo iba con mis padres a un parque parecido, tengo gratos recuerdos.

Severus pareció quedarse pensativo mirando a los pequeños muggles…

-Tus padres no te llevaban, amor –preguntó la bruja.

-Al decir verdad no, nunca e ido, debe ser…

-Fabuloso, es excitante y emocionante para un niño, siempre pensé que me pasaría horas con mis hijos en un lugar así.

Snape la abrazó, sabía lo que le dolía a su esposa no poder tener hijos.

-Mimbel, hace tiempo quiero proponerte algo, me ha dicho Minerva que en un accidente mágico ha fallecido una joven bruja madre de una bebe, y que la pequeña se encuentra sola en un orfanato mágico.

-¡Pobre niña!

-La madre antes de morir hizo prometer que darían a la pequeña en adopción a una pareja que se amaran mucho, así como nos amamos nosotros.

-Severus tú me estás proponiendo…-empezó a decir Mimbel con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí amor, te propongo que seamos esos padres, y como se que tu amas a los niños, éste viaje es para irla a buscar.

-¡Te amo Severus!

-No tanto como yo a ti Mimbel, la pequeña se llama Clara y están a punto de traérnosla.

-Oh Merlín tengo que arreglarme, no puede conocerme mi hija en éstas fachas.

Golpearon a la puerta y se apareció una vieja bruja con un bebe de apenas días en los brazos…

Severus tomó a la pequeña y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Clara, te presento a tu mamá, Mimbel y yo soy tu padre Severus.

La vieja bruja sonrió y le dio un bolso a Mimbel con todo lo necesario y sin mediar palabras se desapareció.

Mimbel tomó a su hija en los brazos y lo que pasó ahí fue mágico, la pequeña la miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

Los tres se quedaron abrazados sin duda fue la luna de miel más linda que Mimbel pudiera desear…

* * *

Mimbel Plat y Severus Snape fueron muy felices, los mejores padres para Clara Snape que resultó ser una Slytherin muy buena, tanto como su madre adoptiva, la pequeña siempre supo que los padres eran del corazón y estaba muy feliz con ellos.

Los tres formaban una gran familia, porque Snape nunca más estuvo solo, porque Mimbel, no volvió a ser frágil, porque Clara los unió para siempre y nadie se acordó nunca más de el Malvado.

Fin


End file.
